


Business Casual

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, First Meetings, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: Richie's new job as a late-night talk show host requires getting some nice clothes made by a very cute tailor.





	Business Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: A Reddie au where Eddie's a tailor or something and Richie walks in because he needs some fancy ass clothes for a special occasion. Richie's like oH shit when he sees Eddie and pops a boner while he's feeling him up for his pants and etc, feel free to add on
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

Richie Tozier was by no means an incredibly well-dressed man. He’d been working in radio for almost ten years, starting at the age of nineteen during his sophomore year of college. Most days his work clothes consisted of a simple pair of jeans and a band t-shirt, sometimes a sweater if it was cold--although Los Angeles was rarely chilly enough to warrant that. He took pride in looking like he didn’t care about his appearance; always striving for a “just rolled out of bed look.” His daily attire included the same pair of old jeans paired with Vans and one of his extensive collection of band and comic book t-shirts.

Richie had just gotten a job as a late-night television host, his illustrious career in radio seemed to be coming to an end; so it was about time he started giving a shit about what he threw on every morning. On top of having to look good for meetings, he also had to look good--really good--on air every night. With potentially millions of people watching, the network was sending him to a tailor. A real one. He owned a few suits and a couple of pairs of dress slacks, but this job called for the real deal. He needed some suits that fit  _well_ and he needed them like, now. 

He was slightly on edge during the ride to the small tailor shop that his new stylist had given him the address for, where he was to be measured for multiple custom-fitted suits. He sat quietly in the backseat of a cab, fiddling with the worn edge of an old John Fogerty t-shirt that he’d bought in college. He wasn’t really sure what to expect but he was anticipating that at least a few hours of his morning would be wasted with some stuffy old woman measuring the length of his arms and legs and trying to make awkward small talk. What he was not expecting however, was for the tailor to be a very gay, very attractive man around his age. 

The man greeted Richie with a tight smile as he pushed through the door, holding up a single finger to signify he’d be with him in a minute. Richie putzed around the store for a few minutes, looking through the suits hung up on racks that were scattered all around the front of the shop--seemingly haphazardly but somehow organized at the same time. The only sounds in the shop were Richie’s Nikes brushing against the carpet and the man behind the counter furiously typing away at the computer; Richie was pretty sure they were alone. After a couple of minutes, the typing ceased and the guy behind the counter cleared his throat quietly, “Hey, sorry I just had to finish that up. You’re,” he looked down at the appointment book sitting open on the counter, “Rich, I presume? From Comedy Central?” 

Richie laughed, “Did they tell you Rich? You can just call me Richie.”

“Okay, Richie. I’m Eddie. We’re just measuring today so it should only take a few minutes. Have you ever gotten a custom suit made before?” 

Richie walked toward the counter and leaned against it, “No, I haven’t. I don’t know if you can tell.” He chuckled as he gestured down his body, highlighting his outfit of ill-fitting jeans and running shoes.

Eddie tried to suppress a grin, “Well, it’s pretty easy. I’ll measure you today and then I’ll make you a suit. You can come back to try it on next week, and then I’ll just send more over to the studio whenever you need them once I have your measurements on file. So you can follow me to the back now.” 

Richie nodded and followed him through a door off to the side of the main area into a little room that was full of partially dressed mannequins and multiple sewing machines. As they walked, Richie couldn’t help but stare at Eddie’s back, which was wrapped in a neatly ironed tight-fitting button down. Even through the fabric, Richie could make out the lines of Eddie’s back, his muscles shifting and straining against the fitted shirt as he moved. Richie followed the crisp lines pressed into the fabric down his back to where the shirt was tucked into a pair of even tighter-fitting dress pants. His pants hugged the underside of his perky butt in just the right way, accentuating it but not flaunting it. Simply highlighting the shape nicely right at the point where his thighs started, the rest of the pant legs hugging his slender, but in no way skinny legs. Richie swallowed the saliva he hadn’t realized had begun pooling in his mouth and forced himself to shift his eyes back up to look at the back of Eddie’s head as they moved to the center of the small back room. 

“Okay, why don’t you just stand over here and we’ll get this sorted out. I’m gonna have you take your belt and your shoes off.” Eddie pulled a tape measure from his pocket and made his way over by the spot on the floor that he’d pointed out, where Richie was now standing and loosening his belt. He pulled it out of the loops slowly and dropped it on the ground next to him. 

“Oh, undressing me already, are you? At least let me take you to dinner first,” Richie said without missing a beat as he stepped out of his shoes. Eddie raised one eyebrow at him challengingly, but said nothing. Richie watched as he worked around him quietly, measuring his chest and arms. 

“So how’d you get into comedy?” Eddie asked, lifting Richie’s right arm out to his side with his own small, nimble hands and motioning for him to hold it out as he measured. 

“Uh... Um... I’ve just always been funny I guess?” He sighed and put his face in his free hand, “that’s a shitty answer, sorry. I worked in radio in college, just fell in love.”

Eddie looked back at him with a grin making its way across his lips as he tapped Richie’s fingers for him to put his arm back down. “You don’t seem that funny to me,” he said as he raised his eyebrows again, getting unnecessarily close to Richie’s face as he measured across his shoulders.

Richie reached up to adjust his thick glasses on his face, “Um, sorry about that?"

Eddie smiled at him before backing up, “I’m just fucking with you.” 

Richie laughed nervously, “Sorry I’m just nervous, I’ve never really done this before.” 

Eddie cocked his head to the side, still smiling. “What? Been touched?” At this, Richie actually did laugh--a genuine laugh. He felt the nervousness dissipating now, dripping from his fingertips and leaving his body as if he’d just taken a shot of whiskey. “Okay, turn around I need to do your back.” 

Richie snorted. “Do what to my back?” 

Eddie half grimaced, half smiled, “Shut up and turn around.” 

Richie slowly turned around, shifting his eyes to watch Eddie in one of the mirrors in the room. His tongue stuck out with concentration as he measured Richie’s back so many different times he thought Eddie must have done some twice--were there really that many ways to measure someone’s back? “So Eddie, how did you get into tailoring?”

“My mom used to own this place. Ran the whole thing by herself until she died a few years back and I took over. She taught me to sew as a kid and I was always freakishly good at it, I like figuring things out. So I just figured, why not do this full time? I was fixing up old cars before this, still do it in my spare time.”

Eddie shrugged, mostly to himself, and rounded to Richie’s front silently, catching his eye in the mirror in the corner and grinning at him, “Were you watching me?”

Richie blushed, “No! Well.. yeah. You’re... well... you’re cute.” As Eddie dropped down to his knees to measure his inseam, Richie gulped, shifting in his pants uncomfortably. Eddie looked up at him from where he was kneeling, blinking a few times, eyes dark behind thick lashes before flitting his eyes back down to get the measurement. 

He stood up and pressed up to his tiptoes, leaving a quick, light kiss on Richie’s lips. “Thanks!” He turned to the desk behind them and wrote the measurements down in a small notebook, then clapped it shut loudly. 

“Alright, we’re done! Come back next week and we’ll have one to try on, and then I’ll just send the rest they ordered over to the studio within the next few weeks.” 

Richie swallowed again, nodding as he bent over to pick his belt up from where he’d left it on the ground. As he was buckling it, he looked up to notice Eddie blatantly staring at the exposed skin where he’d lifted his shirt up a bit to get the belt on. He smiled at Eddie who just smirked back, eyes dark. 

Richie smiled. “Like what you see?” 

“Nah,” he laughed. “I normally prefer guys a little more... well dressed.” 

“Oh, well then give me like.. what? A week?” Richie smirked back at him slyly. “Thanks for everything, Eddie. See you later.” 

Richie called an Uber to take him back to his apartment and followed Eddie back out to the front of the store, discreetly trying to adjust himself in his pants while Eddie had his back to him. He shuffled out the door with one last wave to the cute tailor, who smiled back at him knowingly, and he headed out to the sidewalk to await his car. He shot a text to one of his producers that he was just going to grab lunch while he was out and that he’d be back at work in around an hour. He got in the Uber once it arrived and spent the fifteen-minute ride home trying not to think about how hard he was straining against his jeans--he hadn’t gotten this turned on over almost nothing since he was in high school. 

 

* * *

 

 About five days later--sooner than expected--Richie’s assistant got a call from Eddie that one of the suits was finished and he needed for Richie to come in and try it on. She arranged a car to take him back down to the little shop again, and before he knew it he was being whisked away from the studio and into the car to his certain death.

When he arrived at the shop, he could make out Eddie through the window just leaning over the counter, scrolling through his iPhone. Richie took a deep breath and opened the familiar door, the tinkling of the little bell above it snapping Eddie’s attention from his phone. “Oh, hello again. How was the rest of your week?”

Richie shrugged, “Oh you know. Pretty peachy.” 

“Did you bring your shoes? I told... uh, Beverly or Becky or whoever your stylist is to send you with dress shoes?”

Richie nodded, lifting a brand new pair of brown brushed leather oxfords up in front of him by the heels. Eddie grinned and stepped out from behind the counter, silently beckoning for Richie to follow. Today, Eddie was in a pale blue checked button down and a pair of light gray dress pants that accentuated every curve of his body perfectly, hugging his crotch in a way that made Richie feel hot. He brushed his hair out of his face and followed Eddie into the back again.

Once in the back room, Eddie took a sharp turn to the left and began sifting through a rack full of dress bags, biting his lip and squinting at the tag on the front of each as he pushed them along the metal bar. Once he found the one he was looking for, he let out a quiet “Aha!” and pulled it from the rack. He motioned for Richie to come with as he began to move toward a door off to the side that Richie hadn’t noticed the other day. He opened it to a small dressing room and pulled the bag off to expose a navy suit jacket with matching pants; a crisp white dress shirt buttoned up underneath the jacket. He situated the hanger on one of the hooks inside the room and stepped back out, extending an arm into the room and raising his eyebrows at Richie, “I’ll just be out here, take your time.”

Richie closed the door behind him softly and heard Eddie’s footsteps shuffling away as he stepped out of his old, dirty Vans. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He pulled the dress pants from where they were draped over the hanger underneath the shirt and stepped into them. He buttoned them slowly, examining himself in the mirror. They looked...  _good._ They did gap a bit around his exceptionally skinny thighs, something he’d always had issues with finding clothes for and had basically given up trying to fix in college. They did hug his hips and butt nicely though, he observed as he turned around in different directions in front of the mirror. He slid his feet into the dress shoes he’d been given an hour before at the studio and tied the laces neatly then slipped out of his thin t-shirt, adding it to the pile on the floor next to him. He had thought about leaving his undershirt on but decided against it, he’d only be in the suit for a few minutes. He turned back to the hook on the wall, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling it from the hanger first. He slipped the dress shirt on and buttoned it back up quickly before tucking it into the pants, admiring again how well the pieces hugged his lanky frame. They were tight but not too tight; just flattering, which he honestly didn’t think was possible at this point in his life. He’d always been made fun of for being ridiculously tall and lanky, his bones always sticking out every which way. He guessed he’d never really dressed for his figure until now; until someone forced him to. But it was nice. He threw the jacket on to complete the ensemble and gave himself one last glance in the mirror, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

When Richie walked out of the small room, he could feel Eddie undressing him with his eyes immediately as he walked to stand in front of the three-way mirror on the other side of the room. “How do I look?” Richie asked, doing a 360-degree spin in front of Eddie, putting his arms out to his sides at the end in a very sardonic “ta-da” pose. 

Eddie nodded and Richie could see him swallowing thickly. “Yeah, it’s good. Um, hang on let me pin it up just at your thighs. Jesus, could your legs possibly be any longer?” 

Richie raised his eyebrows, “My legs aren’t the only thing that’s long, Eds.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes as he moved forward to kneel down in front of Richie, reaching in between his legs to pin and mark the fabric where he needed to take it in. “My name is Eddie. And are we in high school? I was under the impression we were adults...” 

“Oh don’t worry, I can do both,” Richie said with a grin as Eddie stood back up, his full height reaching up about four inches short of Richie’s. 

Eddie’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes searching Richie’s face. “Hey, what if we--” Richie didn’t hesitate, taking Eddie’s face in his hands and leaning down to catch his lips in a deep kiss for a few moments before pulling back, already breathless. Eddie snickered, “Damn, I’m not even out of breath yet and I have asthma.” He arched his back in an attempt to make himself taller, trying to reach up to Richie’s face again.

His efforts proved unnecessary, as Richie simply leaned back down to kiss him again after whispering a breathy, “Shut up.” He pulled Eddie in close with a broad hand wrapped around the back of his neck and sucked Eddie’s bottom lip in between his own, reaching his fingers up into Eddie’s hair. He then wrapped an arm tightly around the small of Eddie’s back to pull him in close. Their bodies now flush, Eddie parted his lips to allow Richie access, his entire body reacting at the feeling of Richie’s tongue swirling over his. 

Eddie reciprocated the movement with his tongue and grabbed Richie’s bottom lip between his teeth lightly, earning a gasp and a roll of Richie’s hips against his. He could feel Richie’s hardening cock pressing up against his thigh, straining through the fitted dress pants. He pulled back quickly, looking down, “You’re gonna rip the fucking pants.”

Richie chortled, going back in to work at Eddie’s neck. “Mhm, you fucking know it.”

“God, stop. I didn’t know whether or not I’d have to adjust them so I used a longer stitch that’s easier to take out and redo. But it can’t handle much stress, it’ll break.” He looked up at Richie through his lashes. “Take them off.” 

Richie laughed, “Are you ser--”

“I’m serious. Now.” 

Richie raised his eyebrows but did as he was told, shuffling out of the pants quickly. He shoved them down his legs and kicked out of them ungracefully, one of the legs getting stuck around his ankle. He tried at it for a few seconds before just giving up and going back in, sucking marks along Eddie’s neck. Eddie reacted by leaning back, allowing Richie more room to kiss and nip at the thin, sensitive skin there. At the small moans and hitched breaths falling from Eddie’s soft, kiss-swollen lips, Richie felt himself growing more--if that was even possible at this point. He was in a fairly new pair of boxers, but they shouldn’t be  _this_ tight... 

He managed to get his imprisoned ankle out of the shackle of the almost too-tight pant leg and looked down triumphantly, seeing that Eddie was equally as hard. “I would like these off as well I think, they might rip too. Better safe than sorry,” he said with a wink as he began to fumble with nervous fingers at the black leather belt Eddie was wearing, turning his lips back to Eddie’s. When he pulled the belt out of its loops, he did so with a bit too much vigor--resulting in a loud  _smack_ as the end of the belt whipped against itself when it was finally pulled free from Eddie’s pants. 

Eddie separated their lips with a wet  _pop_ and laughed, “Oh my god, you idiot.” He looked from Richie’s dark eyes and now blushed cheeks, down his chest--still clothed in the shirt he’d made--to the respectably sized tent in his underwear. He began working at the buttons on the shirt and pushed it off of Richie’s shoulders once unbuttoned. His eyes returned to Richie’s hard length, which was pressed in between their bodies tightly; his voice deep, he whispered, “Can I?”

Richie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as if he could come just from the words alone. “God, please.” 

Eddie smiled and slowly dropped to his knees, feeling Richie’s hands move from his waist into his hair along with his movement. He grabbed the elastic waistband of Richie’s boxers and tugged gently, watching Richie’s red, leaking cock snap out and bounce back up, hitting him in the stomach. It was a nice size, not too long, not too thick--very average but exactly what Eddie liked. He used his tongue to lick a stripe up the bottom along the vein from his balls right up to the head, stopping just before the tip. He looked back up at Richie coyly and wrapped his hand around the tip, spreading the precum up and starting to stroke at a torturous pace. After a few strokes up and down, he looked back up into Richie’s eyes and held them as he put the tip of his dick on his tongue, swirling it around the head slowly. Richie moaned and tightened his grip in Eddie’s hair, “Ohhh... my god. Fuck.” At this, Eddie proceeded to envelop his whole cock in his mouth; or at least as much as would fit. He began to bob in and out slowly, using his hand to jerk what he couldn’t reach with his lips at the same rhythm. After a few minutes, he could feel Richie’s legs start to twitch and quiver, his dick throbbing in his mouth. 

Eddie could tell Richie was close to coming and pulled off abruptly. “Hey, uh. I don’t what you were planning on but... I obviously don’t have any condoms here, so like. If you do...” 

Richie groaned softly, his dick aching and sensitive now that it was out in the cold air. He shook his head, “I don’t. It’s fine though. I’m so _beyond_ okay with this.” 

Eddie grinned. “Okay then.” He leaned back in, placing a kiss to the tip of Richie’s dick and using a hand to cup his balls gently before going back in with his other hand, stroking at a slightly faster pace than before.

“Oh god, Eddie. Jesus christ you’re going to kill me,” Richie said throatily as he reached his hands back down, losing them in Eddie’s soft, wavy hair. Eddie continued using his hand to rub at Richie’s cock as he leaned further forward and took him back into his mouth. “God, you’re so good. You feel so good what the fuck.” Eddie hummed around Richie’s dick, his mouth near the base. “Oh my god... I’m gonna--Eddie. I’m gonna co--” As Eddie bobbed his mouth in and out on Richie’s dick a few more times, Richie’s orgasm cut him off and he spilled into Eddie’s mouth in hot ropes, coming in three waves. 

Eddie let it fill him up and once he was sure Richie was done, he pulled off and turned around to reach for the trash can beneath the desk just a few feet away from him. He pulled the small bin close and spit the contents of his mouth into it discreetly then reached up to wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up slightly sheepishly, “Sorry, I should have warned you... I just can’t... I don’t swallow.”

Richie looked at Eddie like he was simultaneously the Queen of fucking England and also the dumbest person currently alive, “Are you kidding me? That was fantastic!” He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through his already messy hair, “Jesus.”  He looked back down at Eddie and grabbed his chin with one hand, pulling him back up to continue kissing. 

“Wait what are you doing?”

Richie pulled back to look at Eddie, confused. “Uh... It’s your turn?”

Eddie smiled, “Oh--” Eddie was cut off by Richie’s long arms wrapping tightly around his midsection, hoisting him off his feet and depositing him on the desk behind them. Richie began working on the buttons of Eddie’s neatly ironed dress shirt and he shrugged out of it once it was fully unbuttoned, leaving him in just an undershirt and his boxers. He let his shirt fall in a pile on the desk behind him before breaking the kiss so he could rip his undershirt off and toss it behind him to join the pile of clothes. His hands snaked back up to Richie’s neck and he wrapped his fingers in Richie’s hair, pulling hard. Richie moaned loudly and began to move down Eddie’s body, pressing soft kisses down his throat, his collarbone, chest, and stomach; stopping at his nipples to suck lightly. He grazed one with his teeth as he pulled off and continued to move down Eddie’s body, settling in between his spread legs. He began to tease at the area just above the waistband of his boxers, mouthing at the line of hair that disappeared into the fabric, nipping at the soft, supple skin. 

Richie reached his long fingers into Eddie’s underwear, moving to litter his thighs with kisses as he pulled Eddie’s cock free from the fabric. It was still hard--incredibly so, and Richie looked up at him, sure his eyes looked ridiculous magnified behind the lenses of his glasses, they always did. Eddie didn’t really seem to mind, preoccupied with the matter of his dick being in someone else’s dexterous, practiced hand. Richie maintained eye contact as he sucked the tip into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the slit gently. Eddie moaned and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. “Yeah, that’s really good.” Richie began bobbing in and out, slowly at first, almost able to bottom out every time. Once he got into a rhythm, he didn’t even need a hand at the base as he was essentially deepthroating Eddie’s dick with every pass. He used his free hand to massage at Eddie’s balls, holding them loosely and stroking his thumb back and forth across the soft, sensitive skin slowly. “Fucking... oh my god, okay I’m about to come. Richie, I’m about to--” He was cut off by Richie throwing a thumbs up at him using the hand not currently occupied by his balls. Eddie didn’t even have a second to process the gesture, his back arching as the heat from his lower abdomen washed over his entire body, coming in waves down Richie’s throat. 

He stayed still with his head leaning back against the wall for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath as he felt Richie pulling off and standing back up, “Jesus christ. That was...”

“Mhmm,” Eddie hummed out appreciatively, still not ready to open his eyes. He felt Richie’s hands cupping his cheeks gently and opened his eyes. “I don’t wanna... um, I don’t like kissing after... you know. Sorry if you wanted--”

Richie grinned, eyes hooded, “You’re fine, you don’t need to apologize. That was the most fun I’ve had in... a while.” 

“Yeah?” Eddie could feel a smile growing on his still flushed cheeks and didn’t have the energy to suppress it. “Me too.” 

 

* * *

 

About a week later, the first three of the twelve suits the studio had ordered for Richie arrived, Eddie along with them. He ambled into the studio and took the elevator up to the floor on which he’d been informed Richie’s show had its offices and soundstage. The combined size and weight of the suits should have engulfed him but he was somehow managing to hold his own under the load. The elevator doors slid open with a  _ding_ to a nice, clean lobby containing a large semi-circular check-in desk separating it from the bustle and organized chaos behind. He walked up to the desk, branded with a large sign on the front reading, “The Late Show with Rich ‘Records’ Tozier.” Eddie’s shoes squeaked slightly on the shiny tile floor as he walked; he was glad the distance between the elevator and the desk was not far. He cleared his throat, “Hi, um. I’m Eddie Kaspbrak, Mr. Tozier’s tailor? I have his clothes, I can just drop them here or...”

The young, innocent looking receptionist smiled at him. “Sure! I’ll call his stylist to come and grab them.” He clicked around on the computer for a moment and picked the phone behind the desk up off the receiver to begin dialing a number. “Hey, Bev. The suits are here if you wanna come--” He paused, listening to whoever was on the other line, “Oh. Okay, sounds good.” He chuckled, “I know, he’s gonna pull a muscle or something.” He hung up the phone still grinning, and looked back up at Eddie from his seat, “Okay! He’ll be here in a sec.” 

“He? Wha--” The second Eddie opened his mouth, a very out of breath Richie rounded the corner, screeching to a halt a few feet away from Eddie. 

“Hey, Eds!” He bent over, bracing his hands on his knees while he caught his breath, “Fuck. I shouldn’t have--” He inhaled deeply, “Why the fuck did I run...” 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me, idiot.” Eddie smiled at him, watching as he straightened back up and brushed his mop of frizzy curls off his forehead. “So do you want these in your office? Or...” He trailed off, holding eye contact with Richie. 

Richie nodded emphatically, beaming now, “Yeah, wanna come see? I’ll show you around a fancy television studio.” Eddie rolled his eyes but took off in his direction. “Okay, so that was the lobby. Very exciting.” Richie started walking further into the studio, which was basically a really wide hallway with dozens of doors on either side and people running around in between them like chickens with their heads cut off carrying coffee, open laptops, props. “This back here, well this is basically just a clusterfuck of dressing rooms, costume and prop closets for sketches and stuff like that, writers offices and intern lounges and shit. The soundstage is at the back behind us and my office is just right up here.” Richie kept walking down the hall, bobbing and weaving through many members of his cast and crew until they got to a set of heavy wooden double doors at the other end. He reached forward and grabbed the handle of one, motioning for Eddie to go through first. “Welcome to my humble abode, I’ll put those in my dressing room,” he motioned towards the dress bags in Eddie’s arms.

“Oh. Right.” Eddie outstretched his arms, offering the bags to Richie and watched him disappear behind a small door in the corner of the room covered in posters and stickers. 

He returned just a few seconds later and walked back to where Eddie was standing in the middle of the small office. He reached a hand out to fix some hair that had fallen on his forehead, brushing it back in with the rest using his fingers. He whispered, “Hey, what if we...” Eddie leaned up on his toes and pulled Richie down to his height by the back of his neck, sucking Richie’s bottom lip in between his own, pulling on it gently with his teeth. Richie chuckled into Eddie’s mouth, “I was gonna say what if we go on a date. This is fine too though.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Eddie murmured back. They smiled at each other for a second longer before Richie leaned back in, pulling Eddie close for what he could tell would be one of many "meetings” in his new office.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this was my first try at writing smut, hopefully it isn't terrible!!!!!!! aahajsdjl


End file.
